Le début d'une belle histoire
by Lavande B.P
Summary: ONESHOT Le dernier soir à Poudlard, un bal est organisé ce sera le début d'une belle histoire...DH


Hermione et Drago sont en 7°année. C'est le dernier soir qu'il passe à Poudlard, Dumbledore a organisé un bal…One-shot retraçant le début d'une belle histoire…

**Le début d'une belle histoire**

« Parfait! S'exclama le préfet en chef qui se regardait dans un miroir. »

Il se tourna et regarda de nouveau son reflet, ses beaux cheveux blonds presque blancs qui depuis sa première année étaient parfaitement plaqués sans une mèche rebelle: ce qui lui donnaient un charme fou, son teint pale faisait ressortir ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux bleus gris qui n'avaient pas ce masque froid -celui qu'il gardait seulement pour tous les autres- mais qui laissaient place un regard pétillant de malice, d'intelligence -une fille n'aurait pas pu y résister sauf si elle était folle- et ses fines lèvres laissaient voir des dents blanches et parfaites -qui laissait à chaque fois apparaître un sourire séducteur ce qu'il réservait aux filles qu'il voulait-. Il avait beaucoup changé physiquement l'un des plus convoités de Poudlard ex æquo avec son meilleur ennemi Harry Potter, il avait une sulfureuse réputation de dragueur on le voyait rarement sans une fille au bras, -qui ne restait pas plus d'une semaine avec- tout le monde disait qu'il avait couché avec toutes les filles de Poudlard ce qui était normal grâce à une belle musculature qu'il avait gagné au quidditch, tandis que son ennemi lui restait toujours avec la même fille.

_Même si je n'ais jamais gagné un seul match contre Saint-Potter, au moins j'aurais gagné un corps d'athlète. Pensa-t-il amusé. J'aurais bien profité de Poudlard, même si Potty lui reste avec la même fille…c'est vrai c'est bien l'une des seules que je n'ai pas eu…_

Il avait un costume blanc qui faisait ressortir son teint et par la même occasion ses yeux d'aciers, cette pâleur qui était héréditaire chez les Malefoy tout comme les cheveux ébouriffés chez les Potter. Drago qui depuis quelques temps était libre de ses gestes, de ses paroles, de ses pensées de ses sentiments.

Car il y avait à peine deux mois qu'Harry Potter avait vaincu Voldemort, il avait tué au passage plusieurs mangemorts qui avaient essayé de venger leur maître dont Lucius Malefoy, -enfin Lucius Malefoy lui avait essayé de le tuer pour avoir le pouvoir et la gloire pour lui seul- Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrow et plusieurs autres…le ministre de la magie, enfin le nouveau ministre Mr Weasley: il avait mis en place un jour férié spécialement dédié à Harry…la Saint Harry Potter ainsi que l'ordre de Merlin de la première classe, car Fudge avait démissionné et grâce à l'aide de Dumbledore; Mr Weasley était devenu un ministre apprécié de tous, il avait mis Sirius Black en héros national le décorant par la même occasion de l'ordre de Merlin qu'il avait remis lors d'une cérémonie à Harry Potter. Drago qui goûtait cette nouvelle liberté, remerciait Potter -sans le lui dire, gardant sa fierté et son honneur même s'il n'en restait pas beaucoup- pour les avoir débarrasser de Voldemort. Même si son père était un partisan de Voldemort, Drago n'avait pas les mêmes opinions, il devait même avouer qu'il était pour le coté de Dumbledore, même si à cause de son père il n'avait jamais pu afficher clairement ses opinions. Car il détestait son père depuis qu'il avait tué sa mère dans un acte de colère…non en faite Drago détestait son père et cela depuis toujours…depuis qu'il usait du sortilège de douleur pour que Drago approuve ses opinions et celle de Voldemort, sa mère essayant tant bien que mal de le protéger sans y parvenir, sa mère qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui…et maintenant il était orphelin même s'il avait toujours pensé qu'il n'avait jamais eu de père, il avait à présent pour lui un manoir froid, vide rempli de magie noire ainsi qu'une immense fortune, mais récemment il avait vendu le manoir et avait construit ailleurs un nouveau manoir très différent de celui qu'il avait habité pendant tant d'années.

Il laissa échapper une larme -en repensant à sa mère- qu'il laissa couler librement tout au long de sa joue et qui tomba sur le sol de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et essuya sa joue avec un mouchoir puis pris la direction de la salle commune des préfets en chef. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il avait une demie-heure d'avance.

« J'aie plus qu'à attendre. Dit-il. »

Il s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré prés de la cheminée et regarda le feu ronfler dans celle-ci. Il s'y absorba tellement qu'il ne vit pas la jeune préfète en chef qui quittait sa chambre pour s'installer elle aussi dans le fauteuil en face du Serpentard. La jeune fille regarda le jeune homme est ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment beau…

_Hermione ressaisis toi voyons on parle de Malefoy là…tu sais le Serpentard qui depuis de ta première année te fait vivre un enfer…toi une sang de bourbe et lui le sang pure…on peut toujours rêver…même si on peut dire que toutes ces années l'on bien changé…quand il dans son univers il n'est pas le même, il n'a pas son regard froid, ses rictus…on dirait presque un ange…sa bouche si fine que j'aimerai tant l'embrasser…ses mains…celles que j'imagine me caresser…ses yeux…qu'ils sont beaux…attends…ses yeux comment tu peux voir ses yeux s'il regarde la cheminée…il te regarde là…_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger ? Dit-il avec son masque qu'il venait de reprendre quand il avait senti un regard se poser sur lui ainsi qu'avec son habituelle voix froide et traînante.

- Euh…Rien. Dit celle-ci en rougissant. »

Elle se leva doucement pour ne pas froisser sa belle robe et alla chercher un livre dans la petite bibliothèque qu'ils avaient. Malefoy regarda Hermione passer devant lui, elle avait ses longs cheveux ondulés châtains lui arrivant au milieu du dos qui lui allaient si bien surtout ondulés, ses yeux marrons pétillaient de malice, ses magnifiques yeux chocolats qui étaient mis en valeur grâce à du crayon noir, ses lèvres pulpeuses, elles, avaient du gloss, pendant un instant il voulut tant poser les siennes…

_Embrasser Granger…mais ça va pas? Granger la miss-je-sais-tout qui en troisième année t'as mise une gifle magistrale…c'est vrai je l'avais bien cherché mais j'ais eu un bleu…après tout on a bientôt fini Poudlard mon père n'est plus là…non…non et non c'est Granger qui même si je dois l'avouer…elle est très belle reste une Gryffondor et tout le reste…qu'elle est belle…après tout mon père n'est plus là pour me dicter ce que je dois faire…sa peau…elle doit être douce comme j'aimerai la toucher…je crois que je ne l'ais jamais vu aussi belle…et en plus c'est l'une des seules qui me résistent…et même elle ne voudra jamais pour toutes les fois ou je la traitais de sang de bourbe…comme je le regrette…une déesse…_

C'est vrai qu'Hermione s'était faite belle, elle avait même acheté une robe pour l'occasion. La robe était noire et touchée parterre, elle était attachée dans le coup laissant voir son dos et elle était fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse laissant découvrir une longue et interminable jambe droite. En une année elle avait beaucoup changé aussi elle était passée de la simple miss-je-sais-tout qui s'habillait sans trop de goût à une jeune fille qui s'habillait à la dernière mode ayant un corps des plus gracieux et beaux mais restant toujours la miss-je-sais-tout que tout le monde connaît avec ses livres et ses règlements qu'elle suit à la lettre, tous les garçons la regardaient évidemment, mais elle, elle ne les voyait, elle gardait toujours le même objectif: ses études. Drago et Hermione étaient devenus préfets en chef ce qui n'étonna personne car chacun ayant au moins un professeur qui les soutenaient, Drago avait eu Rogue tandis qu'Hermione avait eu MacGonagall, Chourave, Flitwick, Sinistra…, au début de l'année ils se tuaient presque à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, se lançant toutes les répliques les plus cinglantes, puis ils mirent en place la paix ayant de nombreuses tâches à faire ensemble -elle s'était mise toute seule-, en fin d'année il jouait au chat et à la sourie tous deux ayant une attirance pour l'autre mais ne se l'avouant pas et ne l'avouant pas de peur que l'autre ne le dise dans tout Poudlard.

« Malefoy ?

- …fut la réponse de Drago qui regardait les jambes découvertes d'Hermione.

- Malefoy, aaahhh…vous êtes tous les mêmes, s'exaspéra Hermione qui était revenue s'installer dans son fauteuil ouvrant un livre de métamorphose poussiéreux.

- Ce n'est pas vrai!…

- Excusez moi…j'ais mis Monseigneur Malefoy avec le reste du monde. »

Drago laissa échapper un sourire tout comme Hermione. Un silence s'installa Hermione en train de lire et Drago en train de regarder le feu, enfin quand Hermione lisait son livre s'était aussi pour voir le beau Serpentard absorbé par les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée tout en restant discrète pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de celui-ci. Puis on frappa à la porte. Hermione referma son livre dans geste sec -ce qui fit sursauter Drago par la même occasion- et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas rapide mais élégant laissant flotter derrière elle sa belle robe et sa belle chevelure, qui laissa apparaître un groupe de personnes trop connues pour Drago: son meilleur ennemi Harry Potter, sa cavalière et petite-amie Lavande Brown, Ron Weasley avec Parvati qui était aussi sa petite-amie et sa cavalière ainsi qu'un autre garçon qui était inconnu à Drago -enfin Drago l'avait déjà vu mais ne connaissait rien de lui ce qui était très bien-.

Harry Potter était grand aussi grand que Drago et avait toujours ses cheveux noirs qui étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés et qui cachés la célèbre cicatrice qui lui avait apporté tant de malheurs. Ses lunettes rondes étaient posées sur son nez et recouvraient des yeux verts émeraudes la seule chose qu'il avait gardé de sa mère ainsi qu'un peu de son caractère. Ses fines lèvres laissaient apparaître un filet de dents parfaites. Il était vêtu tout de noir ce qui faisait ressortir ses émeraudes, ainsi que la forte musculature qu'il avait gagné au quidditch.

Ron Weasley était plus grand que Drago et Harry et gardait encor ses cheveux roux qui étaient le symbole de la famille Weasley ainsi que les taches de rousseurs qui entouraient ses yeux marrons. Il portait une veste et un pantalon noirs et une chemise blanche. Lui aussi avait une musculature présente mais moins que son ennemi et son meilleur ami.

L'une des seules filles que Drago n'avait jamais pu avoir ce qui le tentait, était au bras de Potter: Lavande Brown. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains avec des reflets auburn -fais pour l'occasion- coupés en dégradé, il retombait élégamment sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Ses yeux marrons mis en valeur grâce à un discret maquillage s'accordaient très bien avec ses cheveux. Elle portait une longue robe noire tenues par de très fine bretelles et qui laissaient s'échapper un décolleté et sa robe était fendue tout le long de sa jambe droite.

Drago connaissait très bien Parvati pour l'avoir déjà séduite, il l'avait « étudiée sous toutes les coutures » et en avait eu un très bon souvenir. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur sa taille, ses yeux bleus étaient assortis à sa robe. Qui contrairement aux autres était bleue, elle était composée d'un bustier qui se terminait en une robe moulante.

Le dernier n'eut pas beaucoup d'intérêt pour Drago. Il était de taille moyenne, il était brun aux yeux marrons. Il portait un smoking des plus communs avec une cravate ce qui fit rire discrètement Drago.

« Harry, Ron, Lav', Parvati, Will vous êtes pile à l'heure et en plus magnifique.

- Hermione tu es magnifique, dit le dénommé Will en tendant son bras à Hermione qui le prit tout en lui adressant un sourire. On y va?

- Oui. »

Ils partirent sans un regard au Serpentard qui aurait voulu être au bras de la Gryffondor et qui partit quelques minutes plus tard pour aller chercher sa cavalière qui l'attendait dans le hall.

_Cette soirée va être d'un ennui en plus, elle va encor une fois crier sur tous les toits que je sors avec…et que si quelqu'un s'approche trop elle va encor piquer une crise…un point positif je ne terminerai pas la soirée seul…la dernière fois elle était…vaut mieux ne plus y penser…peut-être que vaut mieux rester seul qu'avec cette fille…si s'en est une. Pensa Drago._

Il se dirigea tranquillement vers le hall ou tout le monde attendait que les portes ne s'ouvrent, il descendit tranquillement les marches puis il en tendit un cri qui fit retourner tout le monde vers lui:

« DDDDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOO…JE SUIS LA…MON DRACOUNET…

- Comme si je t'avais pas remarqué. Murmura-t-il. Ouf…rajouta-il quand la jeune fille lui fonça dessus de peur qu'il ne s'en aille.

- Mon Dracounet. Dit la jeune fille tout en se collant le plus qu'elle pouvait tout en essayant de l'embrasser. Tu es tellement beau, le plus beau.

- Lâche moi. Dit celui-ci en essayant de se tirer de la furie tout en évitant les sois-disant baisers.

- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu veuilles venir avec moi au bal je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. »

_Dites moi que je rêve…je suis malade…je vais vomir…je crois vraiment que je vais finir la soirée seul…c'est la pire soirée de ma vie…en plus elle s'est maquillée comme Trelawney…et sa robe me fait penser à un cochon…_

De son coté Hermione riait aux blagues d'Harry qui avait reprit le goût à la vie depuis qu'il avait détruit Voldemort. Celle-ci vit que Drago n'aimait pas spécialement être avec sa cavalière qui avait opté pour une superbe robe rose presque fluo avec plein de nœuds etc. ainsi qu'un maquillage plutôt imposant, ce qui la fit pouffer de rire tout comme le reste du groupe.

Ron et Harry se moquaient de Drago, Harry imitant Drago et Ron imitant sa cavalière, ce qui donnait un spectacle des plus comiques.

« Oh mon dracounet! S'exclama Ron imitant la voix de Pansy tout en battant des cils, se prenant les deux mains et les collant sous son menton. »

Puis faisait semblant de vouloir embrasser Harry.

« Oh non c'est pas vrai qu'est-ce que c'est de cette chose. Dit Harry qui essayait tant bien que mal de repousser Ron à cause des fous rire.

- Mon dracounet je sais qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre. »

Hermione ne suivait plus la belle conversation entre Drago et la Serpentard trop plongée dans ses pensées.

_Pauvre Malefoy, il ne mérite pas d'être avec Pansy…même s'il est arrogant, froid, beau…tellement beau…sexy…incroyablement sexy…nan y a pas de mots…Hermione ressaisis toi parce que tu as un cavalier que tu aimes bien, charmant…pensa Hermione._

Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils entrèrent tous par couple, plusieurs centaines de tables étaient mises à la place de quatre grandes tables, un magnifique décor s'offre à eux ils s'installèrent et le ciel artificiel offrait une magnifique nuit claire avec des étoiles par milliers et la pleine lune.

_J'espère que je vais pouvoir danser avec…_

« Cher élèves vous êtes tous ici en cette dernière soirée à Poudlard pour certains. J'espère que ces derniers se souviendront toute leur vie de ces sept années passé à Poudlard…les autres vous êtes ici pour votre dernière soirée avant de revenir pour une année suivante. Le bal commence juste après mon discours, le groupe des Bleemer Good Feat ont accepté de jouer pour nous ce soir… »

A cela un groupe composé de trois garçons et trois filles entra et s'installa tandis que des applaudissements retentissaient dans toute la salle avec des sifflements.

« …Ensuite je souhaiterai que nos deux préfets en chef nous honneur de la première danse, pour ouvrir le bal. »

Drago se leva presque instantanément sans pour autant être en colère il en avait presque le cœur léger.

« Drago je suis désolée pour toi, mais c'est juste une petite danse et après on sera toute la soirée à deux, je serai à toi toute la soirée…commença Pansy. »

Il ne fit pas attention aux bêtises de Pansy qui l'écœurait, il s'avança vers Hermione et lui tendit la main qu'elle prit sans hésitation sous les regards meurtriers de trois garçons, plus précisément deux Gryffondor et un Serdaigle, tandis que les ¾ des filles non en faite toutes les filles de l'assemblée enviait cette dernière de danser avec un garçon pareil. La chanson commença et Drago posa sa main sur la hanche d'Hermione ce qui les fit frissonner, Hermione, elle mit sa main sur son épaule et ils se prirent la main, puis ils commencèrent à danser, se laissant entraîner par le rythme romantique de la danse.

_Comme il danse bien…mmh…il sent bon…il est tellement beau…je dois être dans un rêve…si c'est le cas je ne veux pas me réveiller…_

_Elle sent bon…fruits des bois…et sa peau…qu'elle est douce…on dirait celle d'un bébé…_

« Malefoy je dois te dire que tu danses à merveille. Dit Hermione qui ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'elle disait.

- Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal. Dit-il laissant apparaître un de ses rares sourires sincères qui n'échappa à Hermione qui rougit tout en restant invisible pour les autres.

- Merci. Dit-elle en baissant la tête. »

_Son sourire…ce n'est pas le même que d'habitude…et sa voix…elle est plus douce…moins froide…comme j'aimerai que ça ne s'arrête pas…rester dans ses bras…toute ma vie…_

_Que j'aimerai que ça continu…elle danse bien…_

« Alors comme ça tu es venu avec Pansy. Dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

- Oui…mais je me demande si venir avec un cochon n'était pas la même chose…

- Tu sais que tu insultes ces pauvres bêtes.

- Bête c'est tout à fait ce qui la caractérise. Dit-il laissant toujours son sourire que seul Hermione ne pouvait voir. En plus la robe rose me fait penser au cochon, même si je pense qu'un cochon saurait se maquiller mieux que ça. »

Hermione éclata de rire, tandis que Drago ne pouvait ce le permettre.

« Et toi tu es venue avec Willy!

- Willy? Ah oui William, oui il est gentil et il est sérieux.

- Mouais…c'est bizarre ça ne m'étonne pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne t'étonne pas?

- Que tu es prit un garçon qui soit sérieux.

- T'es très drôle quand tu le veux.

- Je le savais déjà.

- Au faite tu es très élégant.

- Merci. Tu es très belle aussi.

- Merci.

-…Her…Hermione…commença Drago tout en se rapprochant de la jeune Gryffondor.

- Oui. Dit la concernée très étonnée qu'il utilise son prénom et aussi de ce rapprochement subit.

- Je voul… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car il entendit que la chanson était terminée, que des personnes les avaient rejoins sur la piste et aussi l'arrivée soudaine de Pansy sur Drago.

« Mon Dracounet…je suis tellement furieuse tout comme toi que cette Sang-de-Bourbe est du danser avec toi…

- Pansy taies toi. Claqua Drago.

- Mais…mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais…bon je vais manger quelque chose je commence à avoir faim. Dit-il en partant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais sale Sang-de-Bourbe?

- Parkinson va voir ton chéri avant qu'il n'aille draguer une autre que toi. J'adore ta robe tu l'as eu où pour que je n'y aille pas!

- Tu me le paieras.

- C'est ça. »

Les deux filles se séparèrent sans aucunes difficultés, Hermione retournant avec Will et Pansy avec ce pauvre Drago. Drago qui essayait tant bien que mal de se saouler à la biére-au-beurre, pour oublier sa cavalière qui était très présente même un peu trop à son goût. La soirée se passa très bien, enfin si on le dit pour Hermione, pour Drago ce fut un cauchemar Pansy ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle voulant continuellement danser avec mais à chaque fois il refusait, lui claquant une réplique cinglante qui malheureusement pour lui ne faisait que la rapprocher encor plus.

_J'en ai marre tant pis je m'en vais…sinon avant la fin de la soirée je vais piquer une crise avec ce cochon trop maquillé toujours sur moi…_

« Pansy…

- Oui. Dit-elle en battant des cils. Je ferai tout ceux que tu veux mon Dracou…

- Je suis vraiment désolé mais je vais partir. Mentit-il.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne me sens pas très bien…

- Tu n'as qu'à aller à l'infirmerie. Dit-elle en se rapprochant.

- Non je n'aime pas particulièrement l'infirmerie…

- C'est dommage j'avais prévu quelques choses pour notre fin de soirée.

- Oui c'est dommage…

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne…

- NON CA IRA JE VAIS SEUL DANS MON DORTOIR…cria-t-il tout en partant. »

Quelques personnes aux tables voisines s'étaient retournés pour voir la scène.

_Enfin c'est pas trop tôt…tant pis pour la dernière soirée qui aurait pu être merveilleuse_

Hermione qui dansait avec Will vit que Drago s'en allait, elle eut un pincement au cœur.

_Pauvre Drago ça doit être un véritable enfer pour lui…Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien voulut me dire tout à l'heure?…Pourquoi m'a-t-il appelé par mon prénom ?_

Elle continua la soirée se demandant ce qu'avait bien voulut dire le beau Serpentard, puis la soirée se termina, elle fut raccompagnée par son cavalier devant la porte qui devenait un peu trop encombrant à son goût, le remercia -même s'il lui avait proposé de rester un peu plus longtemps ce qui la décida de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir- et entra dans la salle commune ou elle vit Drago assoupit avec ses cheveux qui habituellement étaient si parfait là retombaient sur son visage d'ange, la respiration tranquille et régulière.

_Qu'il est beau…un ange descendu sur terre…le plus beau…_

Elle s'approcha si doucement qu'on entendait à peine le son de ses pas mais seulement le bruit de sa robe qui frottait parterre, prit une couverture qui traînait sur le sofa à coté et lui mit dessus. Avec un geste de tendresse: elle repoussa une mèche qui barrait ses yeux fermés, ce qui le fit bouger et il poussa un petit grognement.

« Drago tu es vraiment beau quand tu dors…adorable…murmura-t-elle. »

Elle posa sa main sur la joue du Serpentard la caressa et l'enleva doucement puis elle se retourna et commença à partir quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, elle sursauta et se retourna. C'était lui.

« D…Malefoy!

- Gra…Hermione…merci.

- De quoi ?

- Pour ce que tu viens de faire. »

_Et ce que tu as dit…_

« Ce n'est rien. »

_Faites qu'il n'ait rien entendu et qu'il ne se souvienne plus…s'il vous plait…_

« Si au contraire.

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure D…Drago?

- Oh rien. »

Déçue, elle se tourna pour prendre la direction du dortoir quand elle sentit qu'il lui prenait la main et la retourna doucement. Elle n'eut pas le tant de réagir qu'il lui dit un « je t'aime » bien distinct et l'embrassa, elle ferma les yeux appréciant ce qu'elle désirait tellement, depuis tellement longtemps, dans tellement de rêves, ce qui l'avait fais frissonner tellement de fois.

_Il m'aime…il m'aime je dois rêver…ses lèvres qu'elles sont douces…qu'il embrasse bien…non il embrasse comme un dieu…je l'aime…_

_Je ne viens pas de dire…tant pis…ses lèvres sont sucrées…et de toutes façons je l'aime…_

Ils approfondirent le baiser, Hermione passa son bras autour du coup du blondinet tandis que l'autre main lui décoiffait les cheveux. A bout de souffle. Il cassa l'étreinte qu'il avait construit auparavant, se décollant un peu d'Hermione. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre leurs nez et leurs lèvres se frôlant.

« Je suis désolé…mai…

- Moi aussi…je t'aime. »

Ils se sourirent et recommencèrent leur baiser mais avec plus de passion, plus d'amour comme pour montrer ce qu'ils éprouvaient, ils cessèrent leur baiser à bout de souffle.

« Au faite j'ais entendu ce que tu as dis !

- Ah oui tu es sur que tu ne rêvais pas ?

- Non je ne pense pas et aussi un geste juste après!

- Et de toutes façons quoi que j'ais dit je ne le regrette pas par ce que c'est vrai…quel geste? Mentit-elle.

- Celui là. »

Il posa sa main sur la joue d'Hermione et lui caressa tendrement.

« Je m'en souviens plus.

- C'est ça.

- Qu'est-ce que l'on dira de nous?

- Je m'en fiche complètement!

- Moi aussi…mais Harry et Ron…

- Tu leur diras demain.

- Moui et Pansy.

- C'est le cadet de mes soucis, en plus elle avait des projets je préfère pas imaginer ce que c'était.

- Alors je suis heureuse que tu sois partis plus tôt alors.

- Moi aussi même si j'aurai aimé danser toute la soirée avec toi.

- Moi aussi.

- Et toi Will qu'est-ce qu'il va dire?

- Will ne dira rien !

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que tout à l'heure enfin deux minutes avant que j'entre il m'a proposé de continuer la soirée ici.

- Tant mieux pour moi…je t'aime.

- Je t'aime. »

Ils se sourirent, Hermione trouvait que quand Drago laissait tomber son masque et qu'il la regardait était encor plus beau…ils s'embrassèrent. Hermione commença à retirer la veste du Serpentard, ce qui l'étonna. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement et commencèrent leur première nuit d'amour. Qui et ils le savaient, allait être le début d'une belle histoire.

_**Fin**_

J'espére que ça vous a plus parce que c'est ma première one-shot, alors allez-y laissez vos messages les bons comme les mauvais.


End file.
